Acechando
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Lo mira, lo analiza, y Lady piensa con una arrogante certeza, que Vergil no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que realmente desea hacerle. De lo que quiere tomar de él.


_[Drabble]_

* * *

**Acechando**

* * *

—Vergil & Lady/Mary Ann—

_Lo mira, lo analiza, y Lady piensa con una arrogante certeza, que Vergil no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que realmente desea hacerle. De lo que quiere tomar de él._

**D**isclaimer:

Devil May Cry © CAPCOM

_Acechando _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Irrespeto por la trama original. | Quizás algo de OOC. | Lenguaje soez.

**P**arejas principales: Vergil & Lady. | Trish & Dante.

**N**otas:

Como ya dije en mi anterior trabajo, yo sé que el Vergil x Lady es complemente una pareja imposible, ¿pero qué diablos? Yo desayuno, como y ceno parejas así.

Ojalá les guste este pequeño relato POST-DMC 5.

A pesar de que no he jugado DMC 5, vi la película en internet como todos los que no pudimos contener las ganas de saber de qué iba la trama… y aunque no me gustó del todo, lo respetaré como canon. Pero en este drabble, aclaro de una vez que Dante y Vergil ya terminaron de golpearse el uno al otro para volverse _socios_, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, sí, en mi opinión los dos se quieren pero son demasiado brutos para decírselo el uno al otro con palabras.

Saludos y hasta el próximo fic.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Desde el sofá donde está sentada, Lady lo mira con una intensidad que él no puede pasar por alto por mucho tiempo, ella remueve sus piernas pasando una por encima de la otra… luego se mira brevemente la camisa que lleva, acomodándola por el área del pecho… dejando expuesta un poco de su fina piel.

No deja de mirarlo.

Haciendo gala de su legendaria frialdad, Vergil la ignora, pero de vez en cuando, la curiosidad le gana. Sin mover su cuello, separa la vista de los documentos sobre el escritorio que ahora compartía con Dante y piensa en amenazarla para que se largue de aquí si no va a hacer algo más que observarlo.

—¿Se puede saber, qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta, ya fastidiado. Aprieta los dientes cuando ella alza una ceja.

—No me hables de ese modo —espeta Lady en respuesta—. Yo no soy tu puta y si lo fuese, tú no serías mi chulo.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Tu qué?

Ella hace un movimiento desesperado con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.

—Olvídalo —refunfuña, pegando su espalda con fuerza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

_Pero ella sigue mirándolo._

Vergil jamás en su vida se había retirado de ninguna batalla que no fuese a ganar, o que todavía no quisiera ganar. Y aunque al final perdiese, él nunca daba la espalda a su enemigo y mucho menos se dejaba intimidar por nadie… menos por una humana.

—¿Por qué diablos me miras tanto? —cambia de pregunta, tratando de _moderar _un poco su tono en esta ocasión.

—Puedo mirar a donde quiera —responde con altanería en un tono casi sensual—. ¿Te molesta?

—Si no fuese así no te lo estaría preguntando —_estúpida_, se tragó el insulto que tanto había querido soltar.

Ella sonríe con burla, levantándose con la gracia de una diosa. Infla el pecho y luego suspira en su dirección.

—Bien —alza los hombros inocentemente echándole una última mirada intensa—, me voy para no incomodarte más —¿acaso esa infame muer estaba desnudándolo con los ojos? ¿O era su imaginación?—. Hasta luego —murmura sonriente.

Mientras se iba, Vergil frunce levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que Lady iba meciendo sus caderas de una forma que jamás había visto en ella. De una forma que incitaba a verle el trasero y pensar en lo bien que debería verse sin ese pequeño short puesto.

_Pero-¿qué-demonios?_

Trata de no darle importancia a su breve charla. Trata de olvidar _esa mirada_. Trata de no rememorar esa tentativa figura femenina alejándose de sus manos. Pero probablemente era más humano de lo que alguna vez se permitió ser.

Más tarde él se levanta de la silla, molesto por ya no poder concentrarse en sus asuntos, y mientras sube a su habitación asignada… que para su total miseria, se encuentra al lado de la de su gemelo, Vergil trata de ignorar a Dante, qué justamente salía por la puerta desperezándose e iba vestido sólo con sus pantalones; con el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa estúpida en su cara que decía lo bien que lo había pasado anoche en su cita con Trish. Motivo por el cual había llegado a casa hace un par de horas.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu amado papeleo? —quiso saber Dante luego de bostezar.

—Muérete —le espeta Vergil entrando a su alcoba, azotando la puerta.

«Seguro comió algo caducado y no aguanta el estómago» Dante deseaba que fuese eso lo que irritaba a su gemelo en esta ocasión y no él en sí.

…

Afuera de _Devil Never Cry_, Lady aguarda su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su short, luego de mandar un mensaje a su casero para notificarle que ya había pagado la renta de su apartamento en el banco. Se acomoda el cabello corto con la mano derecha, y echa un último vistazo al establecimiento que consideraba un segundo hogar.

Sonríe altanera, burlona, montándose sobre su moto, imaginando por un solo segundo cómo sería _montarlo a él_. Suelta una sonrisa coqueta ante la idea que no había dejado su cabeza desde que lo observó entrenando con Dante y Nero hace ya algunos meses.

El bastardo arrogante era difícil de tratar, pero poseía un cuerpo maravilloso. Con músculos definidos, con una piel que ella se moría por saborear desde su primer sueño húmedo donde Vergil fue protagonista. ¿Cómo se verían sus afilados ojos oscurecidos por la pasión? ¿Sería fácil domarlo? ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? ¿Qué tan bien se movería en su interior?

Lady pasa la lengua por encima de sus labios preguntándose si ese idiota que había dejado allá adentro había captado sus intenciones. Lo dudaba mucho, pero una vez que la cazadora ponía sus ojos sobre un demonio, éste no iba a tardar en caer… de una forma u otra.

Debido a lo bien que ahora se llevaban Dante y su hermano, no debía matar a ese infeliz… pero nada le impedía intentar conseguir _un pedazo _de él. Había algo en Vergil, además de su cuerpo, que era magnético y la calentaba como ningún otro hombre que alguna vez haya conocido. Lady ansiaba saber si podría tentarlo lo suficiente para tenerlo una sola noche en su cama. Pero le fastidiaba que el estúpido tuviese una _barrera _que le impedía acercarse más a su cuerpo. Si tan solo le permitiese tocarle, Vergil sabría lo mucho que Lady ansiaba hacerlo gritar su nombre.

Bueno, ya lo vería mañana y sería otro día.

Al menos ya había conseguido que le hablase… y que la notase. Iba avanzando bien. Sólo un poco más de presión y la próxima vez que Lady saliese de DNC, él saldría atrás ella.

Simplemente no podía esperar.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
